the shadow of the light
by awesomesauce01
Summary: little, an eevee who lived in a group of all shiny Pokemon, was just white, when he finds out he must save the world, he finds out that he has a curse, if you want to know read this story. rated K because vilence
1. list of eevees

pinky: vaporeon, female.

volt: jolteon, male.

flame: flareon, male.

emerald: espeon, female.

rings: umbreon, male.

planty: leafeon, male.

snowy: glaceon, male.

little: eevee, male, small.

sorry that's all i cold do, but i have writers block.


	2. Chapter 1 The curse

it was a good day for little, sadly he had a curse.

"hey little." volt said.

"hey volt." little said.

"volt! come on!" emerald said, obviously not wanting for little to come.

"coming!" volt said.

when volt got there, little saw everyone else, though no one called for him.

[around volt]

"what sold we do?" asked volt "if hes the one, wont he..."

volt was cut off by emerald, "we might, but he might stop himself before we all die."

"i hope emerald wont die..." rings said.

"all i know is he is the one, he has all the markings, snowy?" planty said

"thanks planty, he isn't shiny, if he was he wouldn't be the pure type of white he is, also emerald has felt another mind in him, these mean hes the one." snowy said.

"well he is the one, but we cant hurt him, hes like my brother..." pinky said.

"yes we can, we can break his bones if he thinks he can hurt us." flame

"no, he will try, but he wouldn't want to, the curse is a gift after all." emerald said.

"fine." flame said.

"then its settled, we wont hurt him, but he will?" asked pinky.

"yes, for every gift comes a curse, even one to save the world." emerald said

well you have to wait more, but only till tomorrow...

you tried to forget didn't you!

no, i was just living in my real life!

'just living in my real life' yeah right!

ahh! there is an angry flareon! run!


	3. Chapter 2 Hes ready

ow... if you wondered what that was all about its because now that i'm a fanfiction writer i have character from it come to me, ingoy!

[around little]

little fells weird, like someone is telling him to do something, he tries to ignore it.

but it keeps coming.

something strange happens to little, he becomes black, only pitch black, he gets claws and sharp teeth (not a wear-thing) and cant control his body.

he sees himself attacking jolt, he tries to stop, but it doesn't work.

he fells pain when he was attacked from flames fire fang.

he falls and feels himself getting control agen.

he sees jolt is bleeding, and passes out at the same time as jolt.

now that was cool, hope you cant wait till next time!


	4. Chapter 3 The start

OK... so now im ready to make the thing at 11/25, when will it be ready?

Little wakes up and no ones around, he decides to leave, though he has been happy all his life there, he knows he can kill them.

He leaves right away, he didn't even say goodbye.

3 hours later.

Little is starving, he hasn't ate in a wile.

He sees a shiny Charmander (last promised shiny im not trowing them out here) being beat up by a Piplup, a Totodile (the strongest one there), and a Crabby.

The crabby sees Little and says "go away, this is not for your eyes to see"

Little says back "no way! im staying here and helping that charmander!"

The Crabby uses bubble beam but Little doges it and uses Shadow ball (he can use what i want him to) and hits the Crabby strait on and knocks him out.

Then the Puplip uses cut at Little, who dodges and uses shadow ball again which knocks him out.

Then the Totodile uses crunch, which hits Little head on.

Little then uses shadow ball, but the Totodile dodges it and uses brick break, massively hurting Little.

Little barely stands up, but then his fur got black again and got claws and teeth got sharp.

He's stronger and faster in this form, he then uses bolt strike (in this form he can use any move) and instantly knocks out the Totodile.

He then changes back to normal, and helps the Charmander up.

"thanks!" says the charmander. "im Flare, who are you?"

"im Little" Little says. "do you want to come with me?"

"Sure!" says Flare.

well... that was shorter then i thought, at still 11/25...

"can i have some rare candy next chapter? im starving!"

no! you will only get some berrys.

"fine..."


	5. help

hey guys, its me, awesomesauce01 here, i just want to say that this is a cool thing i had the idea of!

im making the next chapter, but you can now make a character! all you have to do is answer the question right!

also this is how you make the character seat:

name:

race:

size: (size is important, chose small, normal, large, or huge.)

personality:

(not required) back story:

now for the question.

your trapped in a room made of stone with no doors or windows, all there is in the room is a axe and a table, how do you escape?


End file.
